Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 13
Issue 13 is the fourteenth actual issue of Boom! Studios ongoing comic book series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers which begins its numbering with Issue 0. It features the Mighty Morphin team. Synopsis The remaining Power Rangers storm the Command Center in hopes of taking back their home from Rita and her forces. But is it already too late for Zordon and Alpha 5?Comixology Plot In the seized Command Center, Finster is working on creating enhanced clones of Goldar from his clay. Goldar, who is not wearing his armor, thinks it is a waste of time to improve upon his own abilities, but Rita enters and says it is necessary. Goldar bows to his empress but she demands he stand up so Finster can focus on modeling the sculptures. Finster tells her that isn't necessary as he has fully memorized Goldar's form, but he does want to keep Goldar there as he likes the company since he usually does his "art" alone in a room someplace. Goldar is unsure about Rita's plan, but she thinks she is giving her warrior the army he deserves to command and if the plan fails because of him, more "permanent changes" will be arranged for Goldar. She is planning to lure the Power Rangers into a trap and use the Goldar clone army to crush them for good. Finster runs out of clay and goes to get some more, only to find something. Back in Lord Drakkon's timeline, Billy and Tommy are being taken away in handcuffs by Aisha, Trini and Bulk at gunpoint to a hidden location. The two and Saba try to convince Aisha they are not evil, but she refuses to listen to them and does not believe their stories. She says it is not her call to make, it is Zack's call whether or not they are who they say they are. Tommy tries to appeal to the older Zack, but his resemblance to the evil Lord Drakkon makes it difficult. Zack greets Saba and asks if he remembers the promise he made to him years ago. Saba tells him he does, he would return someday with those who would save Zack's world. Zack motions guards to search Tommy and Billy who are shown to have no tracers or tracking devices of any kind. Once they are proven to be clean, Zack lets them inside. Bulk and Aisha are still suspicious of both of them and asks Zack if this is really the right thing to do, but Zack says it is okay and trusts his intuition. Zack activates a hidden key entry panel from behind a rock wall, which opens a hidden cavern. Tommy and Billy are amazed to see a hidden city full of refugees and resistance fighters. Zack tells them that Aisha will escort them to their quarters and to hit the showers, but Trini protests them being there as she does not trust them. Zack says the Satellite visuals from the Command Center show they were not with Drakkon, so he is putting his faith in Saba for now. Trini begrudgingly shows Billy to his quarters and reinforces that whoever he thinks she is, she is not the Trini he knows. Back in the capital of Angel Grove, the Ranger Sentry squads give their report on losing track of the Falconzord due to it having some kind of cloaking tech. Lord Drakkon shows no concern for that as he knows where they would head to. What does concern him is the allowance for his alternate self and the alternate Billy to escape. The female Yellow Ranger Sentry captain tries to plead for mercy as he rants about his zero tolerance for ineptitude for the coming battle and "revokes" her powers. Lord Drakkon hits a switch on his throne, which causes her to be electrocuted by an energy surge. She screams in pain and de-morphs and falls over dead from electrocution. Drakkon orders the dead female captain's body to be removed and tells her lieutenant that "Jax" will be promoted to a Yellow Ranger Sentry and the squad will prepare to deploy for a final assault on The Coinless resistance. Scorpina emerges and is amused by "Oliver" and his interesting style of leadership. Drakkon is angered by Scorpina mentioning any part of his real name, as he threatens to make those words her final ones if she speaks out of turn again. She is not intimidated by him and shows that she is not a servant of him, but loyal to her empress and is only here because the Black Dragon trapped her in his world. Lord Drakkon assures her he will return her to her Rita once the Rangers are dealt with as he climbs up a stairway, leading to a balcony where thousands of Ranger Sentries stand and await their master's orders. Lord Drakkon says that once things are straightened out with the interlopers, he will invade Scorpina's universe and help Rita conquer its Earth, crushing any opposition all at once. A spy for the Coinless tells Skull that Drakkon's forces are on the move to the resistance base and to alert the others. Trini is examining the remains of the Black Dragon to find any leads on their foe's next move. Kimberly asks how things are going, but Trini is unsure as she is trying to trace what dimension or universe the remains are from to find Billy, Tommy or recover Zordon. Kimberly asks if Alpha can help, but Trini hasn't heard from him, believing he used the last of his reserve battery power to contact them. Worried about her best friend, Kimberly asks Trini to take a break and go for a walk. Trini declines the offer and will do it later, as she wants to keep at it. Meanwhile, Zack and Jason are continuously sparring in their Green energy charged Ranger forms, only for Zack to power down his helmet and need a break to catch his breath. Kimberly asks if this is a male way of dealing with stress, which Jason agrees with, but comments it is also a means to stay in peak training form to be prepared for anything. Kimberly notices something is wrong with Jason and asks him what is the matter. Jason thinks he could have done more to protect Billy and Tommy and has guilt about how their absence is affecting their parents. Jason beats himself up, thinking Tommy was right and he could have succeeded if he was a better leader. Kimberly stops his perpetual doubt and says there is no manual for how to do this right, all they can do is the best they can. Losing Billy and Tommy has opened their eyes to all kinds possibilities, good and bad. Jason asks Kimberly if she likes Tommy, to which she confesses she kind of does but thinks it won't work as she ends up in bad relationships. Jason is supportive of her, saying he is an eternal optimist and they will find a way to win and fix everything. Kimberly thinks Jason's positive attitude is why he was chosen to be leader. Their conversation is interrupted by Alpha 5 contacting the Rangers. He states that he has news about Rita's fortifications to the Command Center and has found a weak spot to reclaim it and get their powers back online, sending them a map. Back in Drakkon's timeline, Billy walks past some refugees who whisper that the stranger "looks just like him" and it is poor taste to "dress up like him". Billy enters a room with lots of books and in a moment of shock and horror, sees a picture of himself with a plaque that reads: "In Loving Memory". He goes down to the mess hall to where Trini is and demands to know how he died in this universe, as he read his counterpart's books and notes. Trini struggles with the answer at first but then in a moment of sorrow, she says Billy died a hero saving her during the Great Battle. Zack recounts to Tommy that Lord Drakkon was picking off the Power Rangers one by one during the Great Battle. During a struggle with Lord Drakkon, Zack lost his Mastodon Ranger powers when Lord Drakkon pinned him down and ripped his morpher from his waist to steal his Power Coin. But Zack refused to give up and successfully repelled Lord Drakkon. Saba then left, with instructions to wait until the day he could bring help to save them all. In a moment of sadness, Zack says he has managed to hold on and keep fighting, he has lost so many friends and people to Lord Drakkon's forces, but has no other choice but to keep going if they want freedom. Bulk rushes in and alerts Zack of the impending attack reported by Skull, only to be too late as Lord Drakkon's fighter jets begin attacking the location. Jason reviews the plan with Alpha, confident they can finally take back Billy's Power Coin and their base..unaware that Alpha has been reprogrammed by Finster to lure the Rangers into a trap. Rita asks Goldar if he is ready for the arrival of the Rangers, to which he says they are all ready as a large group of enhanced Goldar clones stand behind him ready for battle. To be continued.... The Ongoing Misdventures of Squatt and Baboo Rita Repulsa is on the Moon disgusted by all the happiness of humans she sees down on Earth, shrieking for Squatt and Baboo to come so she can berate them. Baboo is in his lab working on an experiment, which he hopes will redeem them in the eyes of their cruel empress. He has invented a "Interteletransportirizer", a portable device which can send the Power Rangers to another dimension and trap them there. He explains to Squatt the concept of the multiverse and that given that there are an infinite number of realities, the Power Rangers attempts to get home would be impossible as they would be lost in the infinite void of time and space. This would allow Rita to conquer their own universe's Earth unopposed and they would be free from her wrath forever and rewarded. Squatt dubs the device a "Bye-Bye Bomb" as its original name is too hard for him to remember, which Baboo take liking to and decides that is what it will be called. Squatt however presses the activation button out of curiosity, which rips open a portal in space-time and sends them flying out of their world. To be continued.... Covers BOOM-PowerRangers-013-A-Main.jpg|Main cover Jamal Campbell boom-morphin-kimberly.jpg|Morphin variant Goñi Montes boom-actionfigure-zedd.jpg|Action figure variant Telmos Santos boom-connecting-13.jpg|Connecting cover Steve Morris boom-morpher-green.jpg|Morpher variant Miguel Mercado Errors *The credits page refers to the backup story as The Ongoing Misadventures of Squatt & Babboo. Baboo's name is correctly spelt in the actual story, however. Notes to be added